The Big Crossover
by Perfect2002
Summary: The Gundam pilots are over at Quatre's house when they mistaken the magic section for regular video games.....


The Big Crossover  
  
by:me!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
crossover ppl :  
  
Tales of Destiny 1 & 2  
  
Rayearth  
  
Gundam Wing  
  
most and certainly least!  
  
Digimon  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
One day the Gundam guys Heero,Quatre,WuFei,Duo,and Trowa where haveing a sleep over at Quatre's house.They rented the following games Rayearth,Tales of Destiny 1 & 2,and Digimon.All of a sudden the games started to glow!Then Ascot,Reid,Farah,Keele,Meredy,Quikee,Stahn,Rudee,Marie and the whole lot of the digidestons appeared out of the games!Heero looked at them in disgust the same way that Keele looked at the rest of them."You all get back in those games you free loaders!"Heero shouted at the rageing confuesed mob of game characters.Ascot started to cry.""I dont like any of you!I want Viger to destroy all of you!"All of a sudden a Giant wolf appeard in the house...wich made everyone shut up by then.Ascot then started to lagh at all of them.Heero then looked fureous."What are you laghing at you yard gnome!"Ascot then looked in a pout at this chalenger."You shouldnt have made me mad!"Heero looked amused at the five year old kid."Oh?And why shouldnt I have.You gonna send the dogs on me!"Ascot then commanded Vigar to destroy Heero.As Heero was screaming in the back ground as a giant wolf chased him and Ascot was laughing madely Quatre now figured why these game characters where here."Oh I got it!I shouldnt have gone in the bewitched game section!"As Heero came back with scorched marks all over him he then agreed with Quatre."Ya think!"Meredy hid behind Farah."That guy with the strange pointy hair is ugly!"Farah then answeard."Well so is Reid and you dont see me complaining."Meredy then quickly answeard back."Yeah I know but Reid cant help that he's so gay and ugly.This guy looks like a clown!"  
  
Trowa looked hurt then ran away screaming and crying.He came back shortly sniffeling claiming something was stuck in his eye.Duo was down stairs going to fix himeself a sandwich not even aware of the big crossover that had just happend.He went to the fridge to see a boy with a spandex tanktop with red hair rumaging in Quatre's fridge."What do you think your doing!"Duo screamed."Well I was makeing myself comfy and while I was at it I decided I used too much stamina siting on the couch so I went to get me a sandwich."Duo screamed as he saw his remote that he brought whereever he went...his PERSONAL remote had been touched by a stranger."WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?"Reid looked up at Duo and scratched his head."Well I thought my name was Reid."Dyuo screamed in madness and ran up the stairs as Reid heard a door slam.Ascot then appeared down stairs next to Reid."And I thought Alcione was crazy."They both nodded in pityness.Rudee was angerly haveing a rageing fit wich Stahn did not want to be around because Rudee WILL grab any thing she sees near by as a stress toy.Heero then spoke."Whats your problem girl?!"  
  
Rudee turned around in anger."Whats it to you!Do you got a problem with me!?"Heero then was angry at this remark."Yeah I do have problem with no good free loaders like you!"Rudee then screamed in Heero's ears in anger then spoke again as he kept his hands over his ears in pain."Then bring it on!"Marie, who had been sitting their quiet the whole time finaly spoke up."You know...I was wrong Rudee you and Stahn wouldnt make a good pair...you and Heero would."They both stopped fighting as their mouths hung open.Then they both glaired a Marie as they slowly came closer to her cracking their knuckles.But that soon stopped as soon as Marie comley held out her giant sword in front of them.Heero and Rudee shrunk back in seprate dark corners.Quatre then went to his bedroom to get away from the mob.But when he got in his room he wasnt prepaired to see a whole mob of digidetons them selves in his room.All of them looked evily at him as they smiled then the screen faided black.WuFei was looking around for Quatre but couldnt find him so he decided this whole thing was up to him to get rid of these fictional characters.Keele was down stairs looking at WuFei's Gundam books."These things are quit out of leage with what the Celestions can make."WuFei was furious with these characters vandalising his house and tired of Duo calling him woman.  
  
That was that...WuFei was going to blockbusters.As WuFei was about to open the door he scensed somethings aproach.He turned around and saw nothing so he shruged and turned around.As soon as he did Quikee's big mouth was around WuFie's big head."ARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
WuFei screamed as he ran in circles."Get this injustice creature of me!"He then flinged Quikee off of his head.Quikee got up by bouncing off of its tail on to its highn legs again as it started stomping on the ground in anger like a mad racoon.WuFei quickly ran out the door and ran to BlockBusters.He was looking in the bewitched section when he came across the reversal section with onley one game in it he quickly cheked it out and ran home with it.When he got home he was carefull not to run into Quikee again.He then ran to a room with all the pilots he could find sence Quatre was still missing and Duo went to try and suicide wich failed each time he tried.Duo just had to go to the emergany room screaming."Why cant I die!"  
  
So WuFei pulled out some instructions out of the game that said:Gather up all game characters together in one room the sytem is in then plug in the game.WuFei instinctuvley knew what all free loaders loved most.Free food.Trowa came in the room with a micro phone."Pizza is being surved in this room so please gather around that pot!"Every character would not miss free food so they gatherd by the pot with plates in their hands.All of a sudden Heero's Gundam's hand came through the ceiling and trapped them under it WuFei plugged in the game and characters already started disapearing.They where finaly all back in their original places in the games.All the GUndam guys where happy especialy Duo this ment he didnt have to suicide."But wheres Quatre?"Asked Trowa.They all went into his room as Trowa opened Quatres closet Quatre fell out tied up with a scarff tied around his mouth with onley under pants on.Also it seemed that all those digidestons had robbed him of his things.They had tooken back all the games to block busters and they now knew that there miserable lives would never be as miserable as when others joined in the show.  
  
As long as this would never happen they would be pleased.  
  
THE END 


End file.
